


Two squads left

by Mr_GiveUp



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apex Games, Blood, Bottom Mirage | Elliott Witt, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_GiveUp/pseuds/Mr_GiveUp
Summary: Hum Idk what to say except... why am I the only one who write Revenant x Mirage ??? I feel lonely
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Kudos: 45





	Two squads left

**Author's Note:**

> Very horny for those two. Hope you'll like it !

Revenant had violently pressed Mirage against the wall. There were two squads left, and the two legends here represented the last two teams. Their teammates having died, they were alone.

"-So, skinsuit..."

Mirage had run out of shields. The robot had a huge advantage over the tanned, and he liked it.

"-P-Please... Don't kill me... Please...  
-Beg me."

Mirage gulped before trying to wrestle. Revenant instantly calmed him by grabbing his throat in a sudden movement, and tightening his grip.

"-I said, beg me.  
-I...I beg you scary robot ! S-Stop !! "

And Revenant released him, letting him catch his breath. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Mirage cough. Pathetic.

"-I heard that you were scared of me. Like really. Is it true, Mirage?"

But the trickster did not answer. He was shaking and breathing badly. Revenant could hear his heart beat very quickly. He rolled his eyes. This human was so ridiculous but... The machine thought he had a certain charm. Mirage, after all.

The aggressor caressed his prey cheek tenderly so that it calmed him down. Of course, Revenant was not going to be like this throughout the "hard" session he had planned... With success, Mirage raised his tearful eyes to Revenant. Ugh... Did the robot just feel... Pity ? No. Never. And it will never happen.

"-I... Yes... You scare me...  
-Why, Elliott ?  
-I don't know but... Please... Please don't kill me I'll do anything !"

Revenant smiled in an unhealthy way by grabbing Mirage's hair and then pulling his head back, to have a view on his neck.

"-Everything, you said?  
-Mfh... Y-Yes... What are you doing... ?  
-Shut up."

Revenant nested his head in the neck of the trickster to bite him and mark him with hickeys. Mirage couldn't help but moan softly at the robot's bites.

"-Revenant... W-What... Stop that...  
-I do what I want to you. You're mine now."

Mirage blushed at this reply, placing his hands on the cold metallic back of the machine, standing there biting his lip.

"-Good. Now let me punish you."

Revenant placed his hands on the back of the trickster too, lowering them, clawing the fabric as his hands lowered, until he reached the ass of his prey. He grabbed it as Mirage groaned in surprise as he felt blood running down his back.

"-No ! I... I mean... Hum...  
-We are alone. Now shut your mouth. "

Elliott said nothing more while Revenant came to kiss him. The human was surprised but ended up answering it, not wanting to annoy even more Revenant. It would be a terrible mistake. The robot passed one of his cold hands through Mirage's stockings while he shivered and blushed all the more. What a strange feeling... And suddenly, he felt a finger slip into him, which made him utter a groan of pain. He had never felt that and it was so abrupt. The robot plunged his finger into Mirage, starting slight back and forth with it. The trickster moans through their kiss when he felt a second finger enter him. Instantly, he parted his lips from Revenant's, gasping, and squeaking in pain.

"-Oh... Oh my god this is...  
-Mh ?~  
-Good... And weird... "

Mirage squeezed his hands that were on the back of the robot, the pain starting to mix with pleasure. He was really scared of Revenant, but he felt something. As if doing this kind of thing with someone he was afraid of excited him. Strange but pleasant. Without seeing it coming, he felt his fingers pressing against his prostate, which made him moan with real pleasure. The movements in him speed up as he begins to get an erection. He felt so much pleasure from Revenant ...

"Revenant... Oh my... Fuck...~  
-Good boy, Elliott."

The human looked up at the machine, his eyes bright with envy and desire. Revenant growls when he felt his own erection burn. Mirage had made him feel something he hadn't felt in a while. Without waiting, he removed his fingers from Mirage and put his hands on the man's shoulders, forcing it to knock him down on his knees. The trickster groaning from the pain in his knees. He had been shot in the right one in a fight before, and Revenant had noticed it. He looked up at Revenant's cock, swallowing again.

"-Do I have to... ?  
-Yes, stupid skinsuit.  
-O-Okay..."

Without being asked, he gently grabbed his cock before licking the tip, closing his eyes slightly. Mirage noticed with surprise that he had succeeded in making the robot moan, which he encouraged him to push his member further into his mouth to back and forth.

"-Mhh...~ Yes, like that."

Elliott obeyed, accelerating, and he felt tight in his stockings because of his fully-erection. But he continued because he had never felt so much pleasure, and it was his first time ! With the scary robot... Special.

After a short minute of intensive sucking and multiple growls from the robot, he decided to pull off from the trickster's mouth. He breathed quickly before swallowing his saliva.

"-Get back on your feet."

Mirage got up quickly but with difficulty while Revenant took his wrist to take him to a flat rock, and make him sit on it.

"-Take off your clothes and lay on your belly."

Elliott did not wait any longer to obey, he was ready to do anything to satisfy the robot because he himself was excited to death. After undressing, he put his clothes on the floor and lay on his stomach. Revenant licked his lips admiring the magnificent body of its prey. He had a plump buttocks and a rather muscular back. Without further torturing himself at this sight, Revenant came to put himself above his victim, lifting his hips to come and penetrate him. He heard Mirage let out a slight cry of pain. Revenant's member was much more massive than his thin fingers. He sank fully into Elliott, who clenched his fists, sighing in pain. But the robot started directly back and forth powerfully taking Mirage's hair in his hand to pull his head back while he groaned in despair. Anyway, no one could hear or see them. Mirage gasped, moaning the name of his dominant. It was so good and so painful. Then it lasted a few minutes before Revenant straightened the trickster so that his chest was sticked to his back and therefore create more proximity between them.

"-Mfh... Elliott... You're so... good ~  
-R-Revenant I... F-Fuck...~"

The trickster could no longer even formulate a sentence, pleasure overwhelming him. Revenant wrapped his hand around his throat and wrapped his arm around his hips to keep it in place by continuing his violent blows. Feel the robot member go back and forth in him, he could not feel better. And by surprise, Revenant seizes Mirage's erection to masturbate it. The trickster rolled his eyes for a moment, his orgasm approaching and soon reaching its limit. The robot's cock kept hitting the tanned's prostate, and it was pleasing to both of them. Only a few seconds later, Elliott couldn't contain himself any more and cummed in Revenant's hand, accompanied by a cry of pleasure, the rapid breathing and the perspiration running down his body. We could hear a groan from the robot before he cums too with a good amount of sperm inside Mirage.

"-Oh my god... Revenant... That was..."

Before Mirage finished his sentence, he felt lips on his and he closed his eyes to the soft touch that Revenant brought to him. The latter released him by pull off from him. They stopped kissing and looked in each other eyes, before Revenant says :

"-Now I have to kill you.  
-...Shit."


End file.
